Nurse Audino
by AwfulAuthor
Summary: A Croagunk named Calvin goes to the Pokemon Center to get medical help on a certain Place of his body. He meets a Lovely Audino named Midino, she has some... odd healing powers. Rated M, pokemon x pokemon


**Note: This is my first fic. I appreciate reviews and criticism, but no flames please. Warning 18+**

**I do not own Pokemon.**

It was a calm day at the Pokemon center, the waiting room which was usually full, was now completely empty . A Chansey was sitting at the information desk, enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly, a teenage Croagunk called Calvin walks up to the desk. He looked around nervously, but seemed relived when he saw that the room was empty. "Can i help you?" Chansey asks. Calvin looked embarrassed "Oh, hello...Well, you see...Uh, i have pains in my..." Calvin went quiet. Chansey looked confused "Pains where?" she asks. "You know, down there..." Calvin replies. "You have to speak up" Chansey says. "M-My Dick!" Calvin shouted out before he covered his mouth with his hands. Chansey looked a bit shocked but it was nothing new. "I understand, we have someone who specializes in pains like these. She should be ready to take care of you right away, since there are so few patients today" Chansey says with a smile. Calvin sits down and waits while Chansey gets up and walks out of the room. A few minutes later, somebody enters the room. "Ah, are you the one who were experiencing pains in your lower areas? Calvin looks up to see a beautiful Audino standing in front of him. "Uh...Yes...Thats me..." Calvin says nervously. The Audino smiles and her face almost sparkles. "My name is Midino. Follow me please" She says.

Calvin gets up and follows Midino to another room. Calvin is asked to sit down in a special chair, while Midino puts on her nurse outfit. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Now could you explain more about these pains in detail?" Midino asks. Calvin was distracted by Midino's cute outfit and roundly shaped body, but he snapped out of it. "Well, it's actually a little bit more than just pains, i also have some... erection problems..." Calvin looked a bit embarrassed "Could you explain?" Midino asks kindly. "Well, every time i get...aroused, instead of getting an erection it just hurts a lot... And sometimes it just hurts a lot anyway" Midino listened carefully "This sounds like something that would happened when you masturbate too much for a long period of time" Midino looks at Calvin with a curious face "Does that sound possible?" Midino asks. Calvin blushes and looks down into the floor. Midino knew that she was right. "Okay then, i think i should be able to take care of that. No problem" Midino says cheerily. Calvin looks up "Y-you can? T-thanks..." Midino smiles "Of course i can, It's my job to help you!" Suddenly, Midino turns around and walks over to a drawer. She bent down and started to dig around inside the drawer. It wasn't until now that Calvin noticed her big, round and fluffy butt. It looked like a big marshmallow that wiggled back and forth. Oh no! Calvin was getting excited and his dick was starting to hurt again. "Ow...Owwwww..." He tried be as quiet as he could, but Midino soon noticed him moaning. Midino turned around "Ah, so you were looking at my rear, weren't you?" Calvin didn't answer, he just looked down into the floor again. But Midino wasn't angry or anything, she just giggled a bit.

Calvin could now see what it was that Midino was looking for in the drawer, it was a tiny bottle of mouthwash. Why did she need that? She took some in her mouth and spat it out shortly afterwards. "Excuse me, i just ate and i didn't want to leave any weird smells or something. Huh? What did she mean by that? Suddenly, Midino got down on her knees in front of Calvin "Now, could you show me your penis and tell me where it hurts the most?" Calvin slowly pulled out his dick, it was really flaccid and a bit red "I-it hurts everywhere really..." Calvin says. Midino gently grabs Calvin's dick, and then suddenly, she inserts it into her mouth. Calvin is shocked beyond belief. "Ah, w-what..." He could barely even speak. Midino's mouth was almost covering all of his dick now, it felt amazing. But Calvin started whimpering because of the pains. Midino looked up "Does it hurt?" Midino tried to ask, but it most of her words turned it mumbles since she had her mouth full, but Calvin was still able to tell what she was asking. "A little bit... b-but go on!" Calvin replies. His dick was now completely covered by Midino's mouth, and Midino began to bop her head gently back and forth, sucking Calvin's dick. Calvin was beginning to wonder when he would wake up from this wonderful dream. Suddenly, Midino could feel how Calvin's dick was beginning to get hard. It's working! Midino began to suck faster and she could feel how it became harder and harder. "A-ah, It's getting hard!" Calvin could feel it as well. "Im...Im about to cum..." Calvin warned. But Midino didn't care, she kept on sucking. Calvin couldn't resist anymore, and finally he released a big load of cum into Midino's mouth. Midino pulled Calvin's dick out, cum was dripping out of her mouth, and down her cheek. "Im...Im s-sorry..." Calvin says. Midino swallowed the cum and licked her lips "No problem, that was rather tasty..." Midino was smiling wide.

"You're feeling much better now, aren't you?" Midino asks. Calvin dick is erect now but he can still feel the pains. "Well... I can get an erection now, but... It still hurts like hell..." Midino looked confused "Thats strange, a healing blowjob usually does the trick...Hmm" Midino thought for a little while "Okay, i think these pains are too strong to be cured by my mouth. Let's try something else" Midino turned around, and then she bent over. She put her paw close to her anus and then spreaded it a bit. "Go on and insert it here, it should be enough to heal that pain" Midino wiggled her butt a little. Calvin didn't know what to say "Y-you want to d...do anal?" He asks nervously. "Well, this where most of my stronger healing powers are, but i usually use my mouth since it's easier and works pretty well. It's seems like it didn't have enough power this time though..." Midino replies. Calvin looks worried "Is it ok to just stick it in there? S-shouldn't we use some lube or something? It might hurt..." Calvin asks. Midino smiles "Awww...How sweet of you to think about me as well, but i don't think we have any lube unfortunately..." Calvin looks down "Well...maybe i could... lick it a little...B-because i really don't want to hurt you..." Midino smiles "That would make me happy, just as long as you don't think it's too dirty" Calvin nods and grabs Midino's butt cheeks. Her butt is almost as big as his whole body. "I'll spread it a little more for you" Midino says as she spreads it a bit wider. Calvin starts to lick the outside of her butt hole. She must take well care of it because it doesn't taste or smell foul at all, it almost smells a little sweet actually. Calvin then proceeds to put his tongue inside her anus, her tries to get as much saliva in it as possible to lube it up more. Midino let's out long sighs of relief and Calvin is glad that she is enjoying it.

After a while Calvin stops licking. "Don't worry about me now, you have done yours to help me. Now we just need to take care of your pains" Midino says kindly. "Alright... Here it goes..." Calvin says as he grabs his dick with one hand and grabs Midino's butt with the other. His dick gently taps against Midino's butt hole. Calvin takes a deep breath, and then puts his dick inside her butt. He starts to push it in and out, very gently. Midino's butt feels soft and fluffy to the touch but her anus was actually pretty tight. Midino felt like teasing Calvin, since he was way too gentle "Have you started yet? I can barely feel anything if you are that gentle" Midino says with a smile. Midino's teasing seemed to work, she could feel how Calvin started to move much faster, and he looked a lot more fired up. Midino lets out moans of pleasure, as Calvin starts to move faster and faster. Calvin can't hold it much longer, he has to cum. The way that Midino's anus grips around his dick is just too much for him. He makes one final push and a big load of cum flows deep into Midino's butt. Midino looks pleased and let's out a big sigh of relief. Calvin is still cumming and Midino's anus is quickly filled up to the top with cum. Calvin pulls his dick out and a tiny river of cum pours out of Midino's butt. Midino turns around to face Calvin, he is speechless.

"Are you feeling better now?" Midino asks kindly. Calvin totally forgot about his pains, and now he can't even feel them anymore. "Y-yeah, It doesn't hurt anymore...Thank you..." Calvin looks at Midino and smiles. "No problem... but if you don't want it to start hurting again, i would suggest to stop masturbating entirely" Midino says. Stop masturbating? That would be a very hard task for Calvin to compleat. "Geez...I-i don't think thats possible for me..." Calvin looks down. Midino smiles "I think you will be fine, here just take this note with you" Midino hands him a tiny folded piece of paper. "We're done now, feel free to leave" Midino says with a smile on her face. Calvin left the room and walked towards the exit. He wasn't sure if he was gonna be able to keep himself from masturbating. That piece of paper... What is it? He opened the note and read it... It was a phone number... Midino's phone number...


End file.
